Yucaipa High
by MentalistSweete
Summary: the rugrats are in high school. Dil & co: 9th; Tommy & co: 10th; Kimi & co: 11th; Angelica & co: 12th.
1. Chapter 1

D: Hello, there. Apparently, I don't own Rugrats. Not a single one. Not even the one-time characters or the kids in the background.

 **A/N: Ah, well. There's been a lot of high school stories, but I hope mine is different!**

Angelica steps out of her cherry red convertible, pressing a button on her key chain to cover the hood. She rolls up the windows and locks her door. Her long blond hair has a deep purple streak running through, into a ponytail. There is a purple violet headband and her lengthy locks drape swiftly over her left shoulder. Her piercing blue eyes and hot pink eye shadow are shielded by a pair of lavender-tinted bedazzled crimson sunglasses. She is wearing a pale orange scarf, a darker carroty tank top, a denim mini-skirt and lilac pumps. She is also wearing a hot pink side satchel with varied pins and buttons glittered about it. Angelica drops her keys inside and pulls out her phone, immediately setting out to text someone.

 _7:45am I'm here._

 _7:46am On my way._

She rolls her eyes and leans against a pastel brick column on the side of the school. A few seconds later, she notices an ebony jeep pull up next to her vehicle. A black girl her age with dyed blond cornrows steps out, wearing a banana yellow v-neck, black tights, a shady purple denim skirt and scarlet pumps. She also has an indigo side satchel. She locks her door and turns to look at the school. Instead of walking inside, she notices her friend and walks over.

"Hey, Ange. Waiting on Harold again?"

"Hey, Suze." She nods. "It's the first day. What could he possibly be doing?"

As if on cue, a boy their age races up on a skateboard. He has soft red hair, sweeping over his right side. He is wearing a blue baseball cap backward. He has a few bad zits on the side of his face. He is wearing a navy blue quarter-length shirt, olive khakis and black-and-white hi-tops. He is carrying a thick olive backpack with stickers all over, and skids to a stop on his yellow-and-purple board with jade wheels.

"Bout time." Angelica rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, Angelica." He replies, childhood lisp gone. "Me and the boys were just"

"Don't care." She scoffs. "To my locker. Lose the cap."

"See ya, Harold." Susie chuckles at the school's hottest couple before moving on to the courtyard.

Taking a seat on one of the benches that surround the fountain, she takes it all in. It saddens her knowing this is the first day of her last year. She lets her gaze faal upon a group sitting on the amphitheater. The Asian girl has fashionable chopsticks in her spiky naturally purple hair. She has bright lilac eye shadow and matching studded earrings. She is wearing a lemon yellow tee with a pink heart stamped across the front, white summer shorts and tall black high heel boots.

The tan girl has stylish short caramel-colored hair, pinned up by gold barrettes on the sides. She is wearing a ruffled mauve spaghetti strap blouse, a denim three-quarter length jacket, black jeans and maroon pumps. The blond boy has three silver clips pierced on his right ear. He is wearing a lime green top, brown saggy pants and black-and-white tennis shoes. The blond girl has a boy's crew cut. She is wearing a red-and-peach striped shirt, green-and-black soccer shorts and a pair of black cleats.

The tan girl is slumped against the guitar case labeled 'Justin', with her eyes shut and listening to her ipod. The boy is slumped against the other side, playing an active video game on his PSP. The asian girl is listening to calming music on her mp3 player while reading the last chapter of the book from the upcoming juniors' summer reading list. The blond girl is swinging her legs off the front and hugging one of the bars on the railing. She is watching as a smaller group walks into the building.

A boy with long red hair straightened in a ponytail and signature purple square eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose is carrying a flimsy gray folder. His braces are long gone and his teeth are a straightened pearly white. He is wearing a faded blue tee with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans and red tennis shoes with loose laces. Another boy with him is toying with a video camera. He has soft purple hair and is wearing a cobalt tank top pressing into his abs. He is also wearing blue jeans and darker blue boots similar to Kimi's. The last boy has light brown scruffy hair. There are puffy red rings under his emerald eyes. He is wearing a stained white top, an open thin olive hoodie, smoky ripped jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"Get it workin' yet, T?" The redhead asks casually.

"Just… about…" He grumbles in response. "If I just… had my…"

"Screwdriver?" He supplies, pulling the aforementioned object from the confines of his ginger hair and handing it over. "Do me a favor and _stay out_ of my room on your _dates_."

Tommy blushes feverishly at Chuckie's slight glare before accepting the tool he's carried with him since they were babies. The other kid claps his hands with enthusiasm and an obnoxious laugh. He points at Tommy, hopping on one foot.

"Ooh! Burn, Tommy-Boy!"

The others roll their eyes and shove him with identical sneers. "Shut up, Sean."

Sean staggers back; the duo continue down the hall, past the restrooms. Inside the girls' room, three popular kids are staring at their relections in the mirrors. The girl with the raven hair reaching just above her waist is adding sky blue eye shadow to match her cerulean belt buckle and the sapphire gemstone dangling from her platinum chain necklace. She is also wearing a black velvet top beneath a bedazzled purple-blue blazer, skinny blue jeans beneath a matching black velvet miniskirt, and black ankle boots.

The girl to her left is working on her bubblegum lip gloss. She has long chocolate tresses with blond highlights, functioned in a fountain hairstyle. She is wearing gold studded earrings and a gold Catholic necklace. There are gold flakes on her eye lids and her fingernails. She is wearing a hot pink tank top under a jean jacket, pristine skinny jeans under a matching pink denim skirt and black ankle boots.

The girl behind them has just packed up her makeup bag. She adjusts the kitty watch on her left arm, checking the time. 8:00. There are only ten minutes left until homeroom. This last girl has wavy shoulder length burgundy locks. She is wearing bronze dangling earrings with a matching bronze heart necklace. She is wearing a light green top below a deep yellow sheath, blue yoga pants below a matching yellow miniskirt and black ankle boots. She groans aloud and the other two look toward her mirror image.

"Vanna, Nic, school's about to start."

"What's your worry, Rache?" The raven-haired girl sighs. "It's first day."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're a senior." She shoots back. "Me and Nic are sophomores."

"Yeah…" She shoots her a dirty look. "So, why is it I hang out with you?"

Nicole pipes up, dropping her makeup freely into her bag. "Because Angelica dumped you like a boy band reject."

Savannah scowls and marches out of the restroom, the other two on her tail. They push past a set of bickering brunette twins. The boy's hair is a mess. His jaw is bruised. He is wearing a muddy green top, ripped blue jeans and untied black cleats. The girl's hair is pushed to one side with a pink bow tying it in place. She is wearing a pink top with remnants of a peanut butter jelly sandwich casing the shoulders, skinny jeans with a dark green jacket tied around her waist and pink cleats.

"We agreed _I_ would get the top locker this year, Philip!" She yells in a loud whisper.

"No, _you_ agreed, Lillian! You can have it now!"

"No way! What _idiot_ keeps food in their locker over summer break?"

"Well, _I'm_ not keeping the locker! The door jams!"

"Yeah, I figured that when you _yanked_ it open and dropped _three-month-old garbage on my new blouse_!"

She is shrieking now and many spectators are watching. They continue up the hall, passing a crowd of confused freshmen, who are staring at a map of the school plastered on the wall.

"You are here."

A boy with light purple hair places his finger on the dot. He is wearing a forest green shirt, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black hi-tops. The girl beside him has short blond hair with a baby blue bow in the upper left side. She is wearing a matching dress that comes down just below her knees, white shorts beneath it, tall white socks and matching blue wedges.

"My homeroom says I'm in Miss Willow's class… 502. There's not five floors is there?"

"Of course not." A redheaded boy behind her points out.

The boy has spiky hair with bits of green paint in it. He is wearing a pale yellow top under a multicolored windbreaker, a pair of old jeans missing half a leg and a pair of mismatched basketball shoes. His knapsack is nature-made, hanging off one shoulder.

"See, Annika? All the room numbers end in a one, two or three. There's three floors. 502 is on the second floor," He rationalizes, scanning the map. "Right here."

"Ah, that's cool." She smiles. "I love how you see things."

"Yeah." He smiles back. "I'll catch you in third period right? Biology?"

"Right. Biology." She nods.

Dil had printed out advanced copies of their (his and Annika's) schedules a week ago. Annika turns around and walks to where Dil had pointed out. Nicolas follows. Dil studies the map, then heads up to room 803… homeroom with Mr. Angelo. 8:10. The bell rings.

Across the school, in room 241, the upperclassmen meet eyes with Mrs. Ewing. She is an elderly lady wearing a business suit and a Lone Ranger star. She is also wearing a belt buckle in the shape of Texas and thick brown cowboy boots. She has on very thin glasses as she scrolls down the roll call.

"Banana, Brianna."

"Here. But Miss… it's Binanno."

"Okay. Binanno Banana."

She checks the girl's name and Brianna sinks low in her chair. Several students snicker around her as she lets one barrette loose. A clump of bangs fall in her face, gently masking her humiliation.

"… Butler, Sean."

He raises his hand then becomes fascinated by it, declaring it is moving on its own. Mrs. Ewing pays no attention to this and continues with the roll.

"… Deville, Lillian."

She raises her hand. "I'd prefer to be called Marie."

The teacher makes note of this as a tall black guy in a blue basketball jersey whispers over to her.

"Since when?"

"Since Philip caused me to wear this disgrace, Fridge." She hisses back.

Instead of the pink top she was previously wearing, she now has on a gray tank top with the words 'Yak It Up' written across and the silhouette of a horrendous animal (by Lil's standards). It is _supposed_ to declare pride for their school… Yucaipa High. They are the Yucaipa Yaks. Back across the school, in room 101, the underclassmen are listening for their names. Ms. Huggle is a very young teacher. She wears stylish clothes in hues of pink and purple like many of the students. Nicole Bozzerali had been called long ago and the teacher is now in the Ps.

"… Pepper, Megan."

A purple-and-cream-haired girl politely raises her hand while simultaneously shoving her neighbor off his seat. When the boy looks up, she blows him a kiss then turns back to doodling on the desk.

"Pickles, Thomas."

"Here." He raises his hand absently. "Can you call me Tommy?"

"I'll try, Handsome." She smiles.

Upstairs, more upperclassmen are uncomfortable in room 302. The gym coach walks around the class. He has everyone standing on one foot on their desks at the start of roll call. When your name is called, you get to step down and start walking the full perimeter around the room. The coach is over six feet tall and no one dares to back talk. Justin Bendt is already walking around with about ten others.

"Finster, Charles."

Chuckie doesn't tell him what he's rather be called. He steps down quickly and joins the others. The teacher makes a tick and moves on.

"Frumpkin, Harold."

Down at the other end, the underclassmen are antsy. Room 502. Miss Willow is a skinny woman, as well as a loose woman. The kids sit calmly in their desks until they are called. Then they have the opportunity to say something about themselves, and go to the back to play with the hamsters. Phil has announced that he likes to play in the mud and he used to eat worms. He is playing with a brown-and-white hamster. Nicolas Handel says he doesn't know how to work a camera before moving over to a black hamster.

"Maryland, Annika."

"I don't really have much to say, Ma'am. My favorite animal is either a monkey or a horse and I like to eat cake without my hands." She shrugs and moves over to the animals.

On the top floor, in room 803, the underclassmen are acting wild. Mr. Angelo has absolutely zero control over his students. He has already called out Walburgha Arlene, who insists to be called Wally. He has also called out Rachel Marlowe.

"Pickels… Dillan."

The boy in question jumps on his desk in time to catch a paper airplane and toss it back. He shouts out the shortened version of his name and chases his other classmates. Across the balcony, in room 673, Dr. Feltcliffe is running through roll call as well. He has white blond hair and piercing green eyes that make a majority of his students and co-workers gush and gossip.

When he had earlier called Suzanne Carmichael, Susie stumbled around, eventually indicating she is here and likes to be called Susie. He had later called on Kimberly Finster. Kimi blushed madly and eventually gathered enough strength to delegate her nickname. Most of his students are girls and they are watching him intently.

"Angelica Pickles."

She smiles and waves flirtatiously. "Present." She speaks confidently.

Many of her classmates are in awe of how nonchalant she just acted, especially considering how big of a drama queen she had been the past three years.

"… Samantha Shane."

"I, uh, I go by my middle. My middle name."

"Savannah?"

"That's the one." She gives him a lopsided smile.

After roll call, the PA system cuts in. There are announcements and the Pledge of Allegiance. Afterwhich, the homeroom teachers give out passports with stubs. The passports contain important dates and numbers, studying tips, the school rules of conduct, an agenda for daily use and a fill-out sheet for the six six-weeks of grades. There are five stubs in the back, used for detention-and-test-exemption emergencies. They can't be used on midterms and once they are used up, you can't request more. The students are then given their schedules and copies of the school system map.

A/N: Hey, There. So, that was a lot longer than I first intended it to be. After homeroom, students generally meet their teachers and get lists. Lists of supplies for each class and a set of rules for them as well. The main kids' schedules will be on the next chapter. As for the rest of first day, no one really gets into trouble. Kids receive locker numbers and combonations a week before school starts.

 **Please, like and review. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!**

 **(::) (::) … There'll be more cookies where these came from!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okayyy It has been a LOoooOOooONG time since I've published another chapter of this (what? Over FOUR MONTHS? NINE MONTHS?). Yeah, I've been busy and I just noticed how behind I am on some of my stories. So, here is more of Yucaipa High. Remember, I don't own any of these people (except the teachers and kids you've never heard about before). This is chapter two: The Schedules.

The weekend is over and the kids have their supplies. Some of them have already mapped out their classes. A hot amethyst Mustang with cobalt pinstripes slides into a parking space toward the front of the building. A shiny sapphire Infiniti, with the hottest pop song blasting away, parks next to it. A polished crimson Lamborghini is the last to arrive, easily cruising to the other side. Nicole steps out of the Mustang, grabbing her hot pink scarf. Her reflective black shades are secured as she walks to the hood of her car. She leans against it, chewing a piece of gum and searching for her class schedule - which she had folded into the depths of her purse. Rachel steps out of the Infiniti with matching shades and a matching scarf. She has her schedule in hand.

Marlowe, Rachel Sophomore MWF:  
Arts TR:  
Arts

All underclassmen have lunch fourth period (MWF), whereas all upperclassmen have it for fifth period. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, school is run like a regular clock: with a class at each hour starting at eight, with ten-minute intervals to get to each class. Tuesdays and Thursdays is block schedule. First period (a MWF second period) is from eight to ten. Second period (a MWF fourth) is from 10:10 to 11:30. Third period (MWF fifth) is from 11:40 to 12:30. Fourth period (MWF seventh) is from 12:40 to 1:40. Fifth period (MWF first) is from 1:50 to three. Nicole finally finds her schedule and unfolds it to read.

Boccerali, Nicole Sophomore MWF:  
Algebra Arts Basic Biology Economics TR:  
Arts Basic Economics Algebra

Savannah steps out of the Lamborghini and joins the girls. Sean has just arrived in his Mazda Miata. It is cherry red and not a single scratch on it. Justin is in the passenger seat. Savannah is, yes, wearing the same scarf and shades. She uses her side mirror to apply some last-minute lipstick, then walks over with her own schedule.

Shane, Savannah Senior MWF:  
Aide Literature Math Period TR:  
Literature Aide

"We have lunch together." Rachel sighs to Nicole. "And all three of us have choir."

"Yes." Savaanah rolls her eyes, addressing Nicole. "Thank God you at least have a singing voice."

Oblivious to the sardonic tone, Nicole smiles and flips her hair. Rachel stills for a moment before catching up. Savannah can say things so heartlessly but Nicole hardly ever picks up on it. Nicole had immediately been chosen as Savannah's right hand when Paris had moved away over freshman year summer. Rachel had then been seeked out, after Brianna had left the crew and Angelica had rejected her. Since Angelica is currently the most popular girl, Savannah would rather not pick a fight. Meanwhile, Sean and Justin have just stepped out of the Miata. They lean against the doors, checking for similarities in their class schedules.

Butler, Sean Junior MWF:  
III Arts Economics TR:  
Arts III

Bendt, Justin Junior MWF:  
Education Arts Education TR:  
Arts Education Education

"Alright!" Sean throws a hand in the air. "Art and Lunch!"

Shaking his head at his friend's over-enthusiasm, Justin high-fives the brunette. They start walking across the parking lot and are almost run down by Angelica's convertible.

"Move it, Losers!" She shouts, honking the horn.

The boys only laugh. Justin runs out of the way quickly, whereas Sean starts dancing. He backs up little by little, as Angelica revs her engine. She has a coffee in one hand, while the other is on the wheel. Justin calls for Sean - like a dog. Sean nears the side of the school when a skateboarder suddenly collides with him. Justin laughs a little but runs over to help. Angelica takes the nearest space. Stepping out, she surveys the scene.

"Ain't karma a bitch?"

Sean groans as Justin helps him stand. The boys walk away from the incident, most presumably to the nurse's station. The skateboarder in question has spiky, yet puffy, red hair and is wearing a stupid (by Angelica's standards) baseball cap. Angelica sighs, though she doesn't move from her position - leaning against the hood of her car.

"Need any help, Harold?"

"I'm fine, Angelica."

"And the board?"

"Front wheel's busted." He answers unhappily.

"Toss it in the backseat."

Harold does so. He then stands up next to her, giving her a quick kiss. They take out their schedules for a quick look.

Pickles, Angelica Senior MWF:  
Masters Math Period Hall TR:  
Hall Masters

Frumpkin, Harold Senior MWF:  
Aide 's Aide Monitor Sciences 's Aide Writing TR:  
's Aide Sciences Writing Aide

"All we have together is lunch." Harold sighs dejectedly.

"Not quite." Angelica counters. "Look at period six."

"What? You have free and I have teacher's aide."

"So? We'll just meet at the same class." She smirks.

"That's genius!" He exclaims happily, giving her a hug without spilling her coffee.

"I know, right?"

"What's genius?" Susie asks, walking over.

Harold grins sheepishly. Angelica simply takes a sip of her coffee with a smirk. She nods her head to Susie's schedule. The girl walks to Angelica's other side, but waits for an explanation before revealing her classes.

"We just found a loophole into us having a class together." Angelica finally speaks.

"Ah, okay. Now that is genius." She smiles.

Carmichael, Susanne Senior MWF:  
Care 's Aide TR:  
Care

"Well, we've got chemistry." Susie shrugs to Angelica.

"We can just catch up over lunch." Harold sighs. "Hey, we've got teacher's aide at the same time. Where are you gonna go?"

Susie shrugs. "Maybe sophomore theater? Or driver's ed?"

Harold nods as the three walk into the school. First classes will be starting in roughly half an hour. Harold and Angelica walk hand-in-hand, with Susie off to the side. Not realizing it, they pass Tommy and Chuckie. The boys are looking down at their schedules.

Pickles, Thomas Sophomore MWF:  
History Arts Science Writing TR:  
Writing History

Finster, Charles Senior MWF:  
Literature Monitor Sciences Economics TR:  
Literature Sciences

"This. Sucks." Tommy slumps against the wall. "Not a single class. Not even lunch!"

"Wow." Chuckie shakes his head. "And we had three classes the same last year."

"Four if you count that teacher's aide thing when you were in my class." Tommy corrects his best friend.

"Yeah, okay. So, we went from four out of seven to zero out of seven. Unbelievable."

On the other end of the hall, Kimi is talking with Lil and their friend Matthew. He is a year older than Kimi but also in her grade. Previously, he has briefly dated Angelica, Savannah and a popular student Royel, who is currently in a juvenile delinquency center. All three are on the school's co-ed soccer team.

Finster, Kimberli Junior MWF:  
Math Course Writing TR:  
Course Writing

Deville, Lillian Junior MWF:  
Sciences Economics Course TR:  
Sciences Course

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Lil complains. "We got zero classes together."

"Hey," Matthew sighs. "We got a class together. Look."

"Oh yeah. Spanish." She smiles. "Cool."

"What about me?" Kimi snatches Matthew's paper and looks it over. "Hey! We have Finances."

"We do?" He glances with a shy smile. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Wally and Brianna are hanging out by the fountain in the courtyard. Brianna had snuck a pack of cigarettes and gone to the one bench out of the viewing point of any cameras. While smoking and glaring at passerbys, the girls are going over each other's schedules.

Arlene, Walburgha Sophomore MWF:  
Shop / Driver's Education Writing TR:  
/ Driver's Education Writing

Binanno, Brianna Junior MWF:  
III TR:  
III

"We have physics!" Wally smiles.

"Yech." Brianna groans. "Isn't that like, dyspeptic or something?"

Wally restrains herself from rolling her eyes. "Bree, you mean 'dissection.' And no. There's none of that."

"Oh." She nods, not really understanding. "I call dibs."

"Dibs on what?"

"On you for my partner. Duh."

"Alright, with one major exception.

"Exception? Moi?"

Wally nods, throwing her cig on the ground and squashing it with her heel. "Easy. No smoking."

Brianna frowns but does the same. She has a point; they don't want to blow up the classroom. On the other end of the school, Phil is hanging out with a group of freshmen at the childcare playground. Phil hangs upside down on the swingset beam, next to Nicolas. Dil is riding a Big Wheel and Annika is hanging out in the tunnel. They all have their schedules out, attempting to remember where their classes are located.

Deville, Philip Sophomore MWF:  
Shop / Driver's Education Education TR:  
/ Driver's Education

Maryland, Annika Freshman MWF:  
I Education TR:  
I

Handel, Nicolas Freshman MWF:  
Algebra I Education 6.U.S. Geography TR:  
Education Algebra

Pickles, Dillan Freshman MWF:  
Education Buds I TR:  
Education I

"Boom!" Dil laughs. "Every class, down to sixth, I'm not alone. First two with Phil, third with Annika, lunch with all you guys and gym with Nick!"

"All I got same is lunch and gym." Nicolas sighs. "Gross."  



End file.
